Michael Lamb
Background * Michael Lamb, candidate for controller in the D primary in May 2007 election. * In 2007, a P-G blog had, "Lamb might run for PA House or might run for City Controller." * Michael Lamb, D, was defeated by eventual winner Bob O'Connor for the Democratic nomination for mayor of Pittsburgh in 2005. William Peduto got second and Michael Lamb got third. Links * Tony Pocora * Doug Shields * Mark Rauterkus * http://www.lambforcontroller.com/ * Insights Mr. Lamb, of Mount Washington, has high name recognition, left over from his 2005 mayoral bid and successful countywide campaigns. Members of the prothonotary's office staff were loyal after-hours backers in that race. He's also got credibility with the corporate community, as a key Democratic backer of county Home Rule in 1998. The downside? His mayoral bid fell short of 25 percent, and he'd have to better that in a field including two other South Hills candidates. Videos thumb|500px|right|Michael Lamb meets Libertarian, Mark Rauterkus, in the lone City Controller debate in 2007. Harvested content from campaign site in April, 2007 Main Page Dear Friend, Thank you for visiting our website. Over the past few months I have spent some time thinking about how we can make our government better and more responsive to the citizens of our great City of Pittsburgh. My hope is for a government of the highest integrity and professionalism, that is fiscally responsible and fundamentally fair, that embraces innovation and responds to the needs of the community in a superior way. This kind of government in the City of Pittsburgh is not possible without the input of an independent financial analyst, a professional fiscal watchdog who will work to ensure that city taxpayers get a fair return for their tax dollars; an innovator who will work toward one goal, excellence in city government. I am running for Controller of the City of Pittsburgh because I know we can make our city government more responsive to people, more efficient and more effective. I know we can - I have done it. As Allegheny County Prothonotary, I have cut costs while at the same time improving service. When I began in the Prothonotary’s office we had 135 employees. We have half of that today and yet our service has improved significantly. The Allegheny County Prothonotary’s office is now the most technologically advanced court recording office in the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania and has become a model for court systems around the world. Our city is at a crossroads, we need someone in the City Controller’s office who knows how to make our city government work harder and do more under a shrinking budget. As the campaign proceeds, I will be speaking about those attributes of an ideal government: integrity, professionalism, fiscal responsibility, fairness, innovation and responsiveness. Your help is critical to making this campaign successful. Please take a moment to fill out the volunteer form and if you have the means to do so, contribute to our campaign. Please join us as we fight for a better Pittsburgh. Lamb Category:Candidate 2015